


Intensive Care

by Scyveri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P Canada (Hetalia), Explicit Language, M/M, Sibling Incest, kinda gross premise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scyveri/pseuds/Scyveri
Summary: 2P Caname, Al is sick and Matt decides to stay home to 'take care of him'. He turns out to not be a very good nurse but Al isn't complaining. Too much.





	

“Fuck,” It was the first thing Allen said when he opened his eyes that morning and stared up at the ceiling of his room. He could feel the sickness itching in the back of his throat, his head was a little sore, he felt warm and he was already sniffling. He pushed himself up in bed, grabbing his blanket and wrapping it around himself like a robe. He just sat on the edge of his bed for awhile with his legs dangling off the side before finally forcing himself to get up and trudge to the living room. 

Mathieu was standing in the bathroom of their house with the door open, pulling his messy blonde hair back into a ponytail when he saw his brother shuffling towards the living room, the bottom of his blanket trailing across the floor. He looked like some kind of pilgrim struggling towards the holy land under the harsh desert sun. Except they were indoors with air conditioning and the holy land was the living room sofa. He raised an eyebrow, “What’s with you?”

“Sick,” Al mumbled weakly. For some reason whenever he got sick all of his tough bad boy exterior fell away and he acted like a little baby. He just couldn’t handle being sick at all. He shuffled to the couch and flopped face first onto it, “‘m gonna die…” He groaned as Matt watched with a bemused smile.

Matt walked to the bed, standing over it with his hands on his hips. He had only half finished dressing himself and didn’t have a shirt on. Al tilted his head just slightly, looking up at his brother with a single eye and mumbling into the sofa, “Get your buff body outta my face.”

Matt snorted a laugh, “You’ll be fine. You want some breakfast?” Their parents had already left the house, trusting the twins to get to school on their own. As he headed for the kitchen he heard his brother reply in a dramatically meek voice, “Yes, please…”

He grabbed some eggs and bacon out of the fridge and threw them into a skillet, making a quick and messy (but still tasty) breakfast and serving it up on two plates. When he returned he found Al had gotten nice and comfy on the sofa, spread out and laying under his blanket with just his face poking out. His slightly blushing, oh so innocent and helpless face. He sniffled, “Thank youuu.” 

Matt blinked and just stared at him for a moment. Shit… he’s actually… kinda cute like this. He shook his head, chasing away the gay thoughts. Unfortunately, gay thoughts are much like Sand People, they’re easily frightened but always return soon and in greater number.

He set one plate on the living room coffee table in front of Al and pulled over a chair for himself, Al completely missing the faint blush coloring Matt’s cheeks, “Can we put the TV on?” Al asked, looking at his brother with the most innocent child-playing-up-to-his-sickness-without-realizing-it-because-he-wants-to-be-spoiled expression ever.

“S-Sure,” Matt mumbled, quickly looking away and fumbling for the remote. Am I really getting turned on by Al being a little baby while sick? Is this really happening? Am I really this fucked up? No. It’s just a fluke. I was just distracted. Yeah, that’s all... He flicked the TV on and had convinced himself it was just a fluke and that he should take another look at Allen just to confirm that he was definitely not getting turned on by this. He turned his head and saw Al watching the TV with a happy expression of childlike wonder as morning cartoons started playing, a faint blush on his face from the fever. Then he felt himself getting hard. Okay. I really am this fucked up. That’s great.

When they had both finished eating Matt took their plates to the kitchen and washed them in the sink. That done he peeked into the living room, spotting Al all comfy wrapped in his blanket. He took a deep breath and came to a deep, important philosophical decision. Fuck it.

“I’ll stay home today and take care of you,” Matt said, bringing a surprised Al a glass of water. He blinked and smiled up at Matt, “Ah, thanks bro. Do we have any medicine?”

“Gonna try a home remedy,” Matt grunted, suddenly climbing on top of Al as he lay on the sofa. He sat on his knees, straddling Al’s chest and looking down at his flustered and slightly confused brother, “You need to keep your strength up so I’m going to give you a shot of protein.”

Al sniffled and stared up at Matt innocently, completely silent for a moment before quirking one eyebrow upwards, “Uhh, just so I’m understanding this clearly… you’re saying you’re going to cum in my mouth, aren’t you?”

“Ayep,” Matt replied nonchalantly, reaching down and unbuttoning, then unzipping his pants. He was already fully hard when he fished his cock out of his pants. He shuffled forward, his length now close enough to Al’s face that he could have flicked his tongue out to lick it. 

“Holy fuck,” Al sniffled, just staring at it, “Was it always this bi--” 

“Down the hatch,” Matt cheerfully interrupted as he moved his hips forward, his dick stuffing Al’s open mouth before he could finish his sentence, “A good doctor doesn’t let their patient procrastinate on taking their medicine.” 

Al’s left eye twitched slightly in annoyance and a bit of discomfort. Seriously, who just shoves their dick in somebody’s mouth while they’re talking? He made a mental note to get back at Matt for this sometime in the future and then got to work like a good boy. 

Al repressed the urge to gag and relaxed his throat, running his tongue slowly along the underside of Matt’s length while gingerly placing one hand on Matt’s thigh, rolling his eyes up to meet his brother's gaze, “Mmh, good boy. Now you’re being a good patient,” Matt groaned appreciatively, running a hand through Al’s dark hair.

He slid his head back a little so that only the tip of Matt’s length was still in his mouth and then ran his tongue slowly in a circle over the tip. Actually tastes pretty nice… I will never, ever admit that. He heard Matt moan louder above him and felt his heart flutter. Wow that’s super gay.

“Relax your throat,” It was the only warning Matt gave him before tightening his grip on Al’s hair and then pushing his hips forward. His cock slid all the way into the back of Al’s throat, the force of the thrust pushing the back of his head against the pillows of the couch as he was suddenly forced to deepthroat Matt’s full length.

“MmmhhHH, fuck!” Matt groaned, tossing his head back with a huge grin on his face. The warm, wet inside of Al’s mouth felt like fucking paradise. Al gripped Matt’s thighs, bracing himself as his brother began to thrust in and out of his mouth. It wasn’t exactly unpleasant but he had to suppress his gag reflex to avoid from choking. It’d be pretty undignified if I passed out…

After a few minutes Matt let out a shuddering sigh and pulled back, leaving only the head of his cock in Al’s mouth. He reached down and took hold of one of Al’s hands and moved it to grip the shaft. Al didn’t need any instructions and began dutifully stroking his length up and down while sucking on the head, “Gonna cum…” As if that wasn’t obvious, idiot.

It only took a minute of running his hand along Matt’s length for him to reach his climax. Matt groaned loudly and then Al felt the head of his cock throb hotly as he began to cum, releasing several ropes of hot, sticky cum into the back of his throat. Judging by how much he came, Matt must’ve been pretty pent up. Al made a mental note to tease him about that later but he’d end up forgetting after what came next.

“Good boy,” Matt sighed, panting softly as he sat back, looking down at Al’s flushed cheeks and messy hair with a satisfied smirk. Al did his best to swallow it all but his illness reasserted itself at the worst time and he had a small coughing fit that sent a little bit of cum running down his chin and he swore he heard Matt quietly mumble, “Nice.”

Once his cough was under control he looked up at Matt, “Well, you’ve had your medicine, feeling any better?” He asked. Al stared at him like he was an idiot and after a moment replied, “...No? That wasn’t medicine it was just your ji--”

“That’s weird,” Matt cut him off mid sentence. Again. He reached down to grab the edge of Al’s blanket and pull it off. Under the covers Al was just wearing a simple white undershirt and a pair of boxers. He blinked with surprise and asked his brother, “What are you doing…?”

“Maybe the problem is that we administered the medicine orally,” Matt replied, a grin spreading across his face and realization slowly spreading across Al’s, “I think that medicine was supposed to be an enema.”

Matt scooted further back on the couch so that he was sitting with his knees between Al’s legs. He reached down and, placing his hands under Al’s thighs, lifted his legs and began quickly pulling his boxers up and off, “Holy shit. You’re gonna fuck me while I’m sick?” Al asked, as if it was totally normal to get a blowjob from your sick brother but not to fuck him afterwards.

“Sshh, just let the doctor take care of you~” Matt cooed, a huge grin on his faces as he tossed Al’s boxers carelessly over his shoulder, “Besides, it’s pretty obvious you’re into it,” He added as he glanced at Al’s fully hard length.

“This is seriously bad medicine,” Al groaned softly, though the smile he couldn’t hide showed he wasn’t too opposed to the idea, “Woah!” He squeaked when Matt pulled him a bit closer. He lifted Al’s legs up into the air and up towards his body slightly so that he was laying on his back with his rear and legs in the air above him. Then he got into a crouched position over him, holding his legs with one hand and using his other hand to position his member near Al’s entrance, rubbing the tip back and forth teasingly.

“Ho~ly fuck,” Al whistled softly, his cheeks turning redder. In this position he was able to watch everything that happened to him pretty clearly, and the way Matt was totally dominating him was starting to drive him crazy. 

“Now observe closely,” Matt teased, looking Al in the eyes and smirking, “I want you to memorize everything you see and feel.” Al was clutching the sofa underneath him with both hands but loosened his grip slightly and blinked up at Matt.

“Wait, what does that have to do with the whole doctor patient thi-- Fuuuuuuccck,” His question turned into a long, drawn out groan as his brother started to push into him. His eyes were fixed on Matt’s dick, watching it disappear inch by inch while at the same time feeling himself being stretched up and filled by it. His own length was twitching a little and he thought he might lose it right then and there.

Matt continued at a slow and steady pace until he bottomed out, his full length inside Al. It was warm and so goddamn tight, it felt amazing. He glanced down to look at Al’s face and chuckled softly. His eyes were half lidded, his cheeks flushed, and his mouth slightly open. He was practically drooling, “You sure do love my cock, don’t you bro?”

“Hhh, yeah… It’s the best,” Al slurred softly, clearly lost in feeling good at that point. Matt gave a little nod, “You sure are honest when you’ve got a dick in you. I’ll make you a deal, be a good boy and tell me how much you love it, okay?”

Al didn’t have a chance to respond because right after he said that Matt started to move his hips. He had to lean forward slightly to get a good angle to thrust downwards into Al, holding onto his legs to keep him steady as he did. He began at a steady rhythm, pacing himself so that he didn’t end up cumming too soon.

Al often tried to act like a punk and a tough guy in their daily lives, only letting his softer and more affectionate side show when he and Matt were alone. But after Matt told him to ‘tell him how much he loved it’ Al ended up showing off an entirely different side of himself. 

“Mmmhh, fuuuck, I love it so much Matty, it feels amazing!! More, please, more… I can’t even jerk off anymore without thinking about you, your cock feels so damn good…!” After that it pretty much devolved into gibberish and moaning. It actually brought a slight blush to Matt’s cheeks but then he grinned and began thrusting faster.

The closer he got to release the more his thrusts lost their rhythm and became desperate, thrusting harder and faster into Al and pushing him deeper into the sofa as he pounded into him over and over. It wasn’t long until he felt that familiar tightness in the pit of a stomach and, with a loud moan, he thrust into Al to the hilt and came. 

Al could feel Matt’s member throbbing inside of him, each little pulsing twitch accompanied by a spreading warmth deep inside of him. That was enough to push him over the edge and he came hard. The strength of his orgasm and the fact that his lower half was currently up in the air meant he ended up giving himself a facial as he released, closing his eyes as he felt his own cum splatter over his face, “Pfft, fuck…” He mumbled after a glob landed on his lips.

Panting hotly, Matt careful and slowly scooted back, letting his length pop out of Al as he lowered his brother's legs back onto the sofa. He watched his cum dribbling out of Al’s rear with a satisfied smile before trailing his eyes slowly up. Al was quite a sight, he had no boxers on and his undershirt had scooted up so it was bunched up around his chest with his firm tummy showing off (and nicely coated in his own cum), his face was coated in streaks of his seed and he was panting to catch his breath with a dazed expression on his face.

Matt scooted forward and leaned down over him, catching his brother's lips in a passionate kiss and tasting Al’s cum on him, “You belong to me,” He whispered softly in his ear.

“Dude…” Al mumbled, glancing up at him with half lidded eyes, “You kissed me.”

“Uh, yeah, of course I…” Matt blinked, “Oh. Crap.”

\-------------------------------------

“Fuck,” It was the first thing Mathieu said when he opened his eyes that morning and stared up at the ceiling of his room. He could feel the sickness itching in the back of his throat, his head was a little sore, he felt warm and he was already sniffling. He pushed himself up out of bed, pulling a shirt on and not bothering to change out of his pajama bottoms as he shuffled out to the living room.

Al was already there waiting for him, still sick, nicely comfy in his blanket. He glanced up at Matt and silently scooted to the side, making room so that the two of them could lie on the sofa together, curled up under the blanket. Matt glanced at Al, who had closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

“Worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel both proud of and ashamed of this fic. Also this is the first fic I'm posting to AO3, please be gentle with my terrible writing. (8;;


End file.
